A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
In some cases, one or more of the fixed components utilized to advance the cutting tool toward the pipe may be improperly positioned and lie in a path of a moving component, thereby damaging one or both of the fixed component and the moving component when impact occurs.
Additionally, existing pipe cutting apparatuses may be large in size and have large profiles or thicknesses, thereby limiting the environments in which the pipe cutting apparatuses may be utilized. Moreover, existing pipe cutting apparatuses may not be used in environments having low clearance or small spaces between adjacent pipes.
Furthermore, existing pipe cutting apparatuses include a fixed portion fixed to a pipe and a moveable portion that moves relative to the fixed portion and the pipe. A race is defined in the fixed portion and the moveable portion is adapted to move within the race. Debris often accumulates in the race, thereby inhibiting movement of the moveable portion within the race and negatively impacting operation of the pipe cutting apparatus. Additionally, the race may become dry, thereby creating unwanted friction between the moveable portion and the fixed portion. Such debris and unwanted friction may damage or accelerate wearing/aging of the pipe cutting apparatus.